earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Duolinguist
Duolinguist Duolinguist is a player who has played on Terra Nova since it was released and has played on EMC since September 2016. History Duolinguist joined Terra Nova on October 31st 2018, upon joining he first joined Madrid, where many of his friends were as well, after a while he had enough gold to create his own town, and completed the large trip from the Iberian Peninsular to the La Plata region of South America. Once there, with the help of Maritax, he established a new town called Bahía Blanca, soon after this he also invited his other friend, Mckinckyo, however Mckinckyo later left to engage in the affairs of Brazil. A slowly but gradually developing town, there are plans for Bahía Blanca and who knows what we will see in the near future. General Information He speaks English and Spanish, as well as a bit of Portuguese. He likes to jump about in circles everywhere when he enters someones city. He has had a controversial reputation, some falsehoods such as allegedly being unmodded for TPKilling, when it was in fact for not having discord, although the other event did happen. He has however gone through periods of toxicity, he has changed recently but will it remain this way? Only time will tell. He has made many friends through the 2 years he has played on the EMC community, and he has seen many people come and go, for this reason he sometimes gets agitated to see so many new players joining, however at the end of the day that's what happens with communities over time. Luckily a fair portion of his long standing friends still play from time to time He is part of the nation of La Plata, which consists of towns strung out across South America in general, mainly to the south of the continent, they try to maintain a neutral position however due to their strong ties with Spain, this doesn't always go to plan, and they sometimes end up getting muddled up in the very wars they'd prefer not to be involved in. Previous Usernames ewanthehero JuanElHero EresEstupidoJaja JAPANESE_FIX SPANISH_FIX CornishPasty Tokugawa__Ieyasu Descripción del Jugador en Castellano Esta sección va dedicada a mis amigos españoles que he conocido a través de los años, si me equivoco, dejarmelo saber en los comentarios por abajo. Duolinguist sabe inglés, español (al menos eso espero xdxd) y un poco de portugués, le gusta saltar por ciudades ajenas sin parar aunque a los demás esto no les hace tanta gracia, especialmente cuando se están concentrando en construir, pero de todas maneras sigue haciendolo :v. Hace dos años que juega y como ves, ha conocido a muchos amigos que han venido y ido durante los años, por esto se enoja al ver una comunidad llena de tantos jugadores nuevos, pero reconoce que esto es lo que pasa con los servidores con el tiempo. Por suerte una buena cantidad de sus viejos amigos todavía se conectan de vez en cuando. Por el momento forma parte del imperio del Río de La Plata, una nación ubicada en el sur de Sudamérica que actualmente consiste en un par de ciudades latinoamericanas dispersas por el continente (no las puedo contar ya que siempre que trato de abrir la casilla con la información del imperio, solo me deja ver las alianzas), tales ciudades suelen estar rodeadas por otros países dado el tamaño de las américas, a pesar de esto tienen alianzas por el mundo entero y no les gusta meterse en problemas con otros países. Al contrario, el país tiene una fuerte amistad con España, de este modo a veces le cuesta a la gente de la nación ignorar las mismas guerras en que espera no involucrarse y todos acaban luchando de todos modos (que sad) A Short Description Of When I First Joined The Community. It all started one September afternoon, I was bored and had recently started playing minecraft servers, as at the time I had a fascination for Swedish culture, it occurred to me to browse through Swedish servers, I eventually came across one that seemed interesting called EMC. On joining, I was greeted by many compliments such as "Gay Jew", I made my way to England straight away, as I wanted to see how realistic it was. I remember rowing through some rivers and passing a town called "Lily" which was in the north of France and consisted of a small wooden house, however the owner never joined after making it. After a while, I started helping KarlOfDuty in Karlskrona, and his friend Danvin9 (who is now long gone), there were underground tunnels and when I had built my first town in Denmark called "Banterville" he built a tunnel to my town as well. At the same time I was also hanging out in Panama, after meeting Shirazmatas I was amazed at how there were 30 players in one single town. Fast forward one month and I had covered much of Europe, Central America and East Asia. It was then a player called bahk joined to make Seoul, I helped him collect the resources and we talked about Korean culture. He didn't connect again until months later. Meanwhile, the server was gaining international ground, which for me was a relief as the chat beforehand was almost always in Swedish (until I joined in on the conversation). It was around November-December time and the first major towns were well under way, I spent much of my time talking to people such as easy_beans and black_ships, who were Americans working in Japan. I have many vague memories around this time, such as making Hokkaido and a player who made Beijing whose name had "Sony" in it gave me a ton of wood in order to make a poorly constructed bridge from Japan to the amazing North Korea, another memory is that of the first player I remember being banned. A Korean had joined and wanted to make Busan, due to me being fascinated in Asian culture (cough cough, a weeb) I decided to help her make it, however they were banned after a few weeks for x-raying and never returned. I also remember at this time things were starting to take off in China, with new cities being built, however progress on this was slow until about Mid 2017. Here is a collection of just a few of the memories made whilst playing on the server, I'd include them all but I'm too lazy and I don't remember them all lol Back in the day Fix gave me mod, I enjoyed being able to fly about the map, and later on he trusted me with the privilege of making the map of Europe which is found at the spawn of the classic server. I eventually lost my mod privileges, contrary to popular believe this was because I actually told Fix to unmod me, as I couldn't handle all the responsibilities and how available I had to be at all times. I did on one hand, being the 13 year old I was, get angry at a player for killing my friend and TP to him and kill him to get the stuff back. This player ended up being banned for xraying anyway, he was Dutch and had words like Energy or Infinite or Space or something in it. But yeah, that's where that myth started off. I remember being obsessed with collecting nation's flags and when I built the town Paris, which consisted of a bunch of large wooden boxes, I had an entire room full of them. On one particular day I was quite annoyed by a group of players (I won't name them, but I think one or two of them still play, not often though) who kept making fun of the basic design. So out of my prepubescent anger and frustration I deleted the town and took a break from the server. On returning Fix had left me a lovely welcome back message, but I decided it was time to move on anyway, and I made a town in Germany for Adolf_Hitlar. This was entering the period which many people refer to as "toxic", I agree to an extent however in my honest opinion I'd say the server is worse now, however there are many more players now so it's to be expected. I had many friends who came and went such as offfensive and FISH_KING_ to name a couple. I remember offfensive building "trash island" which was a huge island, and I believe it was the first artificially made island, however this memory clashes with another I have of jonathan4581 building a city on some island really far north, and I'm not sure which memory comes first (I really should've documented this when I started damn it). Furthermore, during this time, the infamous mattjohn joined, made a bunch of toxic towns, got banned and made the server "praxismc", it was like EMC, but with a worst map, except they claimed it was better as it was bigger. I regret to say me and a bunch of other guys actually played here, and it went through quite a few different owners before shutting down near the end of 2018. There were a few other EMC ripoffs too such as one made by GUI66, a Spanish player who got banned for being an mlg hacker. Of course, there were many stores, and I was willing to work for gold. zezima_irl had just created The Money Store and sent me out on a mission to write a log of every other shop on the server, for that I got a ton of gold, and due to his absence I'm sure he won't mind me saying now. Of course, America was a hotspot as soon as more Americans started playing, I never got too involved with American affairs however I do remember large events such as ProvingUnique creating some American town around Georgia and then obviously the huge issues with GuardedCharlie. During my time on the server, I remember practising Japanese with the player bahk around 2017 time, and then in the latest quarter of the year, I moved on to learning Spanish, this was when my involvement in the Spanish nations started. Looking back now my Spanish was terrible when I first joined their nation just over a year ago, and they've certainly helped me to improve a ton, and it just goes to show that you can achieve something out of playing games (ok mega cringe). I also had a fascination for writing books, and I wrote all sorts of books about different countries and alphabets of different languages and so on, many of these went to various libraries such as one in Jerusalem and another of which I cannot remember the location. Another thing I remember are outposts, which basically served as bases outside of your town, I remember that one outpost was built near the "information tower" I had built with information about all irl countries in the Gwangju region of South Korea (it looked ugly but Fix was too polite to delete it once I had used world edit to protect it). However it eventually had to be deleted because people were using it as a warp to attack Asian countries. At the beginning of 2018 I joined the LEGENDARY Brazil, I joined Kaue's town in Russia which was part of Brazil (back on the old server you could join a nation no matter where you were) and afterwards I joined a town that was in the actual country. After these people stopped playing (the majority of which have returned on Terra Nova) I was in search of another town. In 2018 I started receiving bans, one of which was for changing the sign at the spawn so it said "New server coming in June, get ready lads!", this hyped everyone up but we wouldn't get such a thing until November. I ended up being banned for a month for that. When I came back I started feeling like I should quit the server, a feeling I still get every now and then to this day, mainly because I'm not into the new community at all, but as long as the old players keep playing, I probably will for a little while longer too, welp I have no idea what else to write about. If you have any questions about super old history on EMC then if you come to me I'll see what I remember, you can also ask long-time mods and stuff because they'll likely remember more. Seeya Btw 1212 is hella sick, say hi if you see him online. Category:Players Category:Classic Players